Sleeping With the Enemy
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Jack's daughter and Norrington's son have found themselves in an entirely unacceptable situation and Jack believes he's been betrayed by her. But when love is the factor will she choose betrayl or despair? Chap2. 422
1. Dear Mariana

**Sleeping with the Enemy**

**By: Rose Noire le Mort**

**AN: No I haven't forgotten about Speaking of the Past but this idea came to me a few days ago. I think this is probably going to be one of my better writings. So read and review please folks.**

_

* * *

__To my dearest Mariana,_

_One can only hope that you are fairing nicely with the son of Norrington. Your brothers, especially Jackson, miss you terribly. I also, as well as the crew grieve at your departure. Though he does not let on I know that your father misses you. In the two months you have been gone he has become most unbearable and unenjoyable. You should see the way he clings to Jacob and Jackson as though he has no daughter. Soon, I hope, he will come to terms with your 'relationship' as it should be called, with James Norrington III. I myself have tried to reason with him, though he will hear none of it. I think that he should hear the reasoning from you yourself. I know he did not listen the first time but I do believe word now, after 3 months, from you is good reason to listen to anything you may have to say. I now only hope this reaches you in good fortune and that you will write back not only to me but to Jack as well, yet I do have one question for you:_

_Did you ever enjoy the life of a pirate? _

_With all my love,_

_Your Mother_

_Anamaria_

She sighed folding the letter small enough to fit inside the tiny envelope. She took a few moments to stick it inside, seal it and write in bold letters: **MARIANA SPARROW**.

She opened the doors to the Captain's quarters immediately feeling the sea breeze and bright light of the sun. It was on the main deck she found just the person and thing she was looking for.

"Cotton," she said discreetly, "This is to go to Mariana, can your parrot take it to her?" He nodded, taking the note from her as she smiled thankful. "Thank you Cotton." After a few moments, the parrot Gully was in the air taking the North direction to Port Royal.

"Who are you writing to Maria?" said a voice from behind, startling her. She turned around to see none other than Jack Sparrow.

"I don't think that's any of your business as a captain or as a lover," she replied quickly before she left him trailing behind her.

"Well that doesn't take away the curiosity any."

"I was writing to your daughter." Any smile or playful glint in his eyes immediately left as they both stopped.

"I don't have a daughter as you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Well the first time you wound up pregnant it was a boy, named him Jackson and the next was also a boy who was in turn named Jacob."

"Your sick Jack, you know that? Disowning your own daughter-"

"She turned her back on us, betrayed her parents, her brothers and the crew, decided to not be a pirate and joined together with the son of Norrington. As far as I'm concerned any daughter of mine would have never betrayed her family and crew nor would she 'ave slept with the enemy." The sound of Ana's hand connecting with his face resounded on the deck of the ship.

She narrowed her eyes at the pirate captain throwing a finger in his face. "I don't raise whores," she seethed before storming away.

**

* * *

****AN: I really like that myself. I hope you all do too! Keep those reviews coming!**


	2. What I Meant Was

**Sleeping With the Enemy  
****What I Meant Was-  
****By: I Bend it Better Than Beckham**

A girl with light brown skin and long black hair sat on the docks with her bare feet in the water dreaming and thinking.

"What are you doing out here Mariana?"

"James!" she said surprised to see him there. Nothing- I just… I have this foul hope that my parent's ship will be sailing on the horizon, coming back for me… It'll never happen though."

"So you do want to talk to your parents, I thought you had given up on them."

"Give up on them?" she laughed. "They are the only ones with the right to give up on anything," she said with a sigh looking at the seemingly black waters. "I betrayed them- my parents, my brothers, the crew… God what I wouldn't do to be back on that blasted ship."

"What are you saying Mariana?"

"James no- I didn't mean what you think. All I meant," she paused shortly not sure if she was lying to convince herself or not, "was that I missed my family. Nothing more." She smiled giving him her hand to pull her up. "Let's go, no use wasting foul hope."

A Few Minutes Later

"Miss Sparrow, this came for you while you were at the docks," the maid said handing her an envelope.

"Thank you Mariella," she said, anxious to see what was inside.

_Back on the **Pearl**_

She slammed the door in his face making her way into the cabin and Jack opened it right back up.

"Maria, I never said she was a whore."

"You make it seem as if she's run off to have sex with some random guy. Mariana is in love with James Norrington the third whether either of us want to admit it or not. You're gonna have to get over that fact sooner or later."

"Maria you know I didn't mean it the way it sounded ay?"

"I don't care Jack! I hate Norrington more than you do but I can get over it for Mariana. Besides, I don't have any interaction with them anyway I won't ever get to see them. You disowned her and didn't even give him a chance." There was nothing left for either of them to say after that.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long and then I end up writing a crappy chap but I was kinda lazy w/ this fic.

NanaQnsha: That's funny! Yeah he probably would in some A/U.

freak and proud: I love bitch-fights! Thanks I wanted to make it real. Hope you likey!

Galaxia-Dawn: Yeah, I looked at you fic. Really good. Thanks.

Larien Calaelen: Finally you got your update. I don't know how good it is though.

Lykosdracos, che-silly, redangel97, Lisa MS, Captain Ammie: Thanks


End file.
